


Dirty little Fantasy

by angelicLP



Category: Cricky - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, a little fluff, fantasies, fantasies of a goal post, smut all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: Cristiano drags his beloved Ricky out to a short trip down memory lane... and gets him to fulfill one of his long time fantasies...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd post something new so soon but here we are...  
> Got this picture forced in my mind by two fellow Crickys on tumblr and I honestly had no choice but writing it down...
> 
> It's quite smutty again... what can I say? I am a sucker for slash, sue me ( ^_________^)

 

 

 

„Exactly why are we here?!“

“You don't remember?”

Ricky turned is head to look at his partner in utter confusion. And to be honest, being dragged out of bed and onto a training pitch in the fucking middle of the night didn't exactly make is mind function properly. 

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

Cristiano sighed deeply, stepped behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around him, his chin resting on Ricardo's head. He just loved that he could do this due to their high difference, thank you very much.

“You stood about right here, pretending to be busy but I knew you were watching...”

Ricky tensed, suddenly knowing very well what Cris was on about. Right here he first laid eyes on a 16 year old kid, training like a mad man because he had the dream of being the best footballer this world has ever seen. He never knew Cristiano noticed him, knew he was secretly watching. Ricky didn't want to, but he was drawn back here time and again, looking for excuses just to see this boy again. For some time it was his guilty pleasure, something he knew he shouldn't do but just couldn't stop himself from.

“I didn't think you knew...”

“How could I not know?! You were basically stripping me down with your eyes.”

Ricky tried to turn around shocked, but the bigger man just held him in place.

“I did not! You were just a kid!”

He heard his lover chuckle above him. Somehow it annoyed him to no end that his Cris knew about this, something he beat himself up afterwards because this was so wrong. He 22 years old, a grown man and he got off watching a teenager training for his big dream and at times pulling off his sweat soaked shirt and just going on without it. Oh the guilt Ricky felt every time he touched himself with this image in mind...

“You did, and I wanted you to. You know, I was sixteen and just discovered that men were way more attractive than women. You have now idea how much the thought of this sexy stranger watching me turned me on...”

Ricardo swallowed hard, breathing already sped up. His fingers gripped Cristiano's arm that was wrapped around his waist. He had a faint idea where this would be leading and Ricky just didn't know if he should be this turned on and just go with the flow or turn around and walk away because this was downright crazy. Although the taller man's death grip on him should make walking away close to impossible... Cris didn't seem to notice his struggle because he kept talking.

“By the time I finally got the chance to take care of my desires, I was close to desperate. I always fantasized about you while jerking off. Meu lindo e sexy estranho, quis-o tanto...”

Imagining young Cristiano desperate for him, alone on his bed, touching himself, thinking of the stranger who watched him practice. Ricky closed his eyes and let the arousal flood his veins. Thinking that they both were in the same state, not even knowing each other, was too much to take in. The smaller man pressed himself closer to his boyfriend, felt on his back that Cris was just as turned on.

“I always had this fantasy of you coming over to me, not saying anything just taking me right there, in front of that goal. Never did I even dare to hope that we would end up together a few years later... but that fantasy is still there. I still want you to come over and fuck me out there on that pitch, making me yours like you should have back then...”

With that he let go of the smaller man and walked over the field towards the goal. Ricky closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. This was insane. He should stop this right here. They were out in the fucking open where anyone could see them. But on the other hand, it was in the middle of the night. This was just a training pitch, so there should be no surveillance. And Cris wouldn't do this, if he wasn't sure it was safe, would he?  
Ricardo's hand went up to his short hair and than down to cover his eyes. He couldn't think properly. Everything this damn man over there told him still playing in his mind in HD. He couldn't believe it. And he was turned on more than he ever was before. He was so over thinking this, maybe he should just fuck all and go for it.

“Ricardo... Vem cá, eu te preciso...”

Cristiano's words were drawn out and needy and when Ricky looked over to him all doubts flew out the window in seconds. The footballer leaned against the goal post, biting on his lower lip while his right hand moved inside his shorts. All the resolve he had one minute ago was gone when he made his way over on wobbly legs. Ricardo honestly didn't know how this man could still make him feel like that after so many years. Like all of this was new exciting and intoxicating. Well, ok, _this_ was new and exciting and intoxicating as hell.

“Ricky, please...”

This needy tone again. Ricardo knew that one day this would be his downfall... to be honest, it had been ever since the beginning.  
Without any more words he sunk to his knees and pulled those ridiculously low riding shorts down. Cristiano's cock sprang free and the smaller man wasted no time at all to take it into his mouth. Ricky moaned low in his throat, loving the taste of his man more than anything else. And judging by the sounds coming from above, the footballer loved having his boyfriend going down on him just as much.

A sneaky finger began it's way up Cristiano's thigh and a deep moan escaped him when Ricky began circling his hole, lightly probing around but never quite passing the tight ring of muscle.

“Back pocket.”

“Huh?” irritated Ricardo let go of his man and looked up with a questioning look.

“Lube. In my back pocket.”

“You really did plan this, did you?”

The smirk appearing on Cris' face told the older man everything he needed to know. And while he pulled off the shorts completely and searched the pockets for the lube, he heard his man move around behind him.  
When he turned around Cristiano lay on his back in front of the goal post, leisurely stroking his hard dick and the other hand already playing with his hole. Ricky slapped both hands away.

“Mine!”

“Then hurry the hell up, old man...”

If he wanted to say more, it was swallowed by an almost brutal kiss. Ricardo wasted no time ripping the lube open and preparing his impertinent partner. In no time he had three fingers inside him, making Cristiano gasp into the kiss. They never really broke the connection of their lips even though both struggled for enough oxygen.

“Quero-te dentro de mim, já!”

That was all it took. Ricky pulled his fingers free, fumbling a moment with his pants to lower them just enough to take out his painfully hard cock. He positioned himself between the invitingly opened legs and with one swift thrust Ricardo buried himself deep in his lover. Barely letting Cristiano adjust, the older man sat a frantic pace, pounding into the tight heat the taller man provided. Cris' reached for the post, desperately grabbing it to keep from hitting his head, his legs wrapped tightly around the smaller man's waist. He was sure he'd feel this for days but fuck did he love it, when his man lost it like that. 

In no time they neared the edge, ran towards it in record speed and jumped right over – not one second slowing down. Cristiano nearly blacked out from the force of his release, face contorted in pleasure, mouth opened in a silent shout. Ricky fell on top of him, biting his shoulder to keep from screaming while he emptied himself into his lover, Cristiano's walls constricting around him like crazy, taking everything he got to offer.

They lay there for a few minutes, not moving, only trying to catch their breath and slow their heart rate. Suddenly a low chuckle sounded through the night.

“You are crazy, you know that?”

Ricky lifted his head, grinning like a fool at his partner. Cristiano tried to look offended but in the end a grin split his face that mirrored Ricardo's.

“Yeah, well... Like I said, I've wanted this ever since I first saw you. And I surely wasn't disappointed...”

“Are there more fantasies you haven't told me about?”

“You have no idea...”

Ricky pressed a loving kiss to Cris' lips before he lifted himself off him and started to pull up his pants.

“Well then, let's get back to the hotel and start making a list...”

Laughing, Cristiano stood up and got dressed before he wrapped an arm around his man and led him back to the hotel, already ranking all the dirty little fantasies in his head that waited to be fulfilled.


End file.
